Sacrifices
by Ardell
Summary: Il a sacrifié ses propres enfants pour assurer à la déesse ses plus fidèles protecteurs. Voici Mitsumasa Kido.
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Sacrifices

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Sacrifices**

Jadis, je pensais que le monde m'appartenait. Il faut dire que j'avais hérité d'un petit pécule de mes parents, que j'avais fait fructifier en faisant fortune dans diverses entreprises. Au point, au fil du temps, de devenir un multimillionnaire.

Je l'avoue, ma seule préoccupation à cette époque, c'est-à-dire il y avait à peu près quinze ans, était de profiter de la vie. C'est ainsi que je rencontrais plusieurs femmes, certaines intéressées par mon statut d'homme riche, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas, étant donné que je me servais d'elles moi aussi. Et d'autres pour qui... pour qui j'avais une réelle affection. Comme ma chère Salika, avec qui je restais plus de deux ans. Elle me donna un fils, et je tentais de me comporter en père responsable. Mais à la naissance du deuxième, la peur me prit. Celle d'être piégé, enchaîné, dans un rôle que, finalement, je n'avais pas choisi. Je réalisais alors que, pour être totalement juste, je devrais me soucier de ces autres femmes. Et de leurs enfants. Car j'avais appris que toutes, elles étaient tombées enceintes de moi... Des femmes que j'avais connues alors que j'étais toujours avec Salika, si bien que leurs enfants avaient environ le même âge que son deuxième fils. À cette époque, je me comportais en égoïste, uniquement intéressé par mon plaisir. Quand je pensais à ces parents qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir de bébés et que moi... Toujours est-il que l'angoisse me saisit. Je n'étais pas prêt à assumer la charge de tant d'enfants. Car pour éviter l'iniquité entre mes rejetons, j'aurais dû tous les reconnaître, tous les élever. Impossible ! Être un père digne de ce nom, ce n'était pas moi ! Moi ce que je voulais, c'était profiter de la vie, de ma fortune. Sans soucis.

J'ai abandonné Salika. Lâchement. Comme j'avais abandonné les autres. La paternité n'était pas pour moi, jamais je ne pourrai assumer la charge d'un seul petit être, alors d'une centaine ! J'ai donc dit adieu à cette femme que j'aimais beaucoup. À elle et à mes deux fils.

Je crus que je finirai ma vie ainsi, profitant de ma fortune, m'amusant comme n'importe quel jet-setteur. Cela m'allait parfaitement. Jusqu'à ce voyage...

Ah pourquoi était-je allé là-bas ? Quel destin avait conduit mes pas dans ce pays de soleil, de maisons blanches et de mer bleue ? J'aimais voyager. Grâce à ma fortune, je pouvais aller où bon me semblait. C'est ainsi qu'il y a huit ans, je me rendis en Grèce pour visiter les ruines antiques. Alors que je prenais des photos de ces colonnes, un son me parvint. C'était le cri d'un nouveau-né. Tout d'abord, je pensais à un couple de touristes qui, comme moi, visitait les lieux. Mais je ne vis personne. J'allais m'en retourner, lorsque les cris se firent plus insistants. Je fouillais les environs et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant ce jeune homme, couvert de sang ! Il tenait un bébé dans ses bras. C'était celui-ci qui pleurait.

Aussitôt je me portais au secours de cet homme. Celui-ci se redressa à grand-peine et me tint un discours des plus étranges. Il m'affirma que la petite fille qu'il tenait ainsi comme un trésor était, en fait, la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Athéna ! Voyons, c'était absurde, je savais que l'on était en Grèce, pays de mythologie mais tout de même ! Cependant... l'état de ce blessé, très grave, et la présence à ses côtés de cette étrange boîte dorée... L'armure du Sagittaire, avait-il dit.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, je ne prêtais guère attention à ses divagations d'homme mourant. Tout ce qui m'importait était de secourir le pauvre diable. Cependant, à peine avais-je pris le bébé dans mes bras que l'inconnu s'effondra. Je ne pus que constater sa mort. Je pris l'enfant avec moi, ainsi que la boîte dorée, et je quittais les lieux. Plus tard je devais avertir la police afin que le corps de ce malheureux ait droit à une sépulture.

Quant à moi, qu'allais-je faire avec cette fillette ? Une fois à mon hôtel, je la confiai à une personne de confiance, le temps de mener mes investigations. Je me mis à fréquenter les bibliothèques, surtout leurs livres les plus anciens, si vieux que l'on aurait dit des parchemins prêts à s'effriter. Oui mon argent me permit d'avoir accès à ces trésors. J'y appris de vieilles légendes, selon lesquelles la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse se réincarnait tous les deux cents ans environ, afin de combattre les forces du mal.

Évidemment, ce n'était que récits fantastiques, destinés à faire rêver dans les chaumières.

Et pourtant... Les graves blessures de ce jeune homme, cette boîte en or ouvragée comme un bijou hors de prix qui aurait renfermé un bien plus précieux encore... Et surtout cette petite fille. Elle ne pleurait plus désormais. Au contraire, elle me faisait de beaux sourires et babillait gaiement. De plus, à ses côtés je ressentais comme une sorte d'apaisement. J'avais l'impression que toute fatigue me désertait, je me sentais comme revigoré. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence. C'était elle qui faisait cela, sa présence seule était comme un baume cicatrisant. Cicatrisant pour l'âme aussi bien que pour le corps, bien que je n'ai guère besoin d'être soigné. Mais alors, pourquoi ce pauvre Chevalier avait-il succombé à ses blessures, avec un petit être aussi divin à ses côtés ?

Divin. Voilà, j'avais pensé le mot. Voilà ce que cette fillette dégageait : une aura divine.

Une fois que j'eus pris connaissance de ces légendes concernant Athéna et son armée, et après avoir pris conscience de la grâce de ce bébé, je décidai de garder celui-ci. Et de l'élever comme ma petite-fille.

Pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas mes propres fils ? Parce que la promesse que j'avais faite au jeune homme, plus l'énergie bienfaisante que je ressentais au côté de ce petit être... Tout cela me poussait dans une seule direction. Prendre soin d'elle. Et, si elle était vraiment Athéna, ce dont je doutais de moins en moins, alors mon devoir était de la protéger. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de prendre ses responsabilités. Moi qui n'avais pas voulu m'embarrasser de mes propres enfants, voilà que j'étais prêt à adopter une petite étrangère ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Au contraire, cela s'imposait comme une évidence.

Je rentrai au Japon avec elle. J'engageai la meilleure des nourrices et j'appelai la petite Saori.

Celle-ci grandit, entourée de tout ce qu'une petite fille pouvait désirer. Je l'admets, je la gâtais outrageusement. C'est-à-dire que, plus elle grandissait, et plus je m'attachais à elle, elle faisait désormais partie de ma vie.

Je n'avais cependant pas oublié les veilles histoires concernant Athéna et son armée. J'avais appris que celle-ci était constituée de trois castes. Les Chevaliers de Bronze, ceux d'Argent et enfin ceux d'Or. Le jeune homme avait dit que le Sanctuaire était gangrené par le mal. Les Chevaliers d'Argent et d'Or étant les plus puissants, il était logique de penser qu'ils s'y trouvaient déjà. En effet, ils étaient censés être les derniers remparts entre leur déesse et les forces du mal. Et comme je présumais qu'ils devaient penser que leur déesse se trouvait au Domaine Sacré...

Par contre, les Chevaliers de Bronze... Comme Athéna venait de se réincarner, il était possible qu'ils ne soient pas encore en service. Alors que ses défenseurs les plus expérimentés devaient préparer sa venue.

Au cours des années qui suivirent, je tirais parti de ma fortune pour me constituer un véritable réseau d'information. Grâce à lui, je parvins à savoir dans quels recoins du monde se trouvaient les armures de Bronze, pour l'instant sans porteurs.

Pas pour longtemps. Car je savais maintenant pourquoi le destin m'avait fait père aussi souvent.

Oui, j'avais l'intention de faire de mes propres fils des Chevaliers de Bronze, destinés à protéger Athéna. Monstrueux de ma part n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais aucune envie de sacrifier ainsi mes enfants, mais je pensais que si la déesse s'était réincarnée, cela signifiait que les forces du mal s'apprêtaient à attaquer notre monde et à le mettre à feu et à sang. Seule Athéna aidée de ses fidèles Chevaliers pouvait y mettre fin et assurer au monde la paix qu'il méritait. C'était de l'avenir du genre humain dont il était question !

Une fois ma décision prise, je fis des recherches pour savoir où se trouvaient mes fils. Tous étaient orphelins, leurs mères ayant péri ou ayant simplement abandonné leurs enfants. Comme je l'avais fait moi-même jadis... Pauvres garçons, ils n'avaient même pas la consolation de demeurer avec leurs mères, après avoir été laissés par leur père...

Je les retirai de leurs orphelinats et les amenai à la fondation Graad. Là je les soumis à un entraînement intensif afin de les préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Habitués à souffrir et à se battre, ils firent, pour la plupart, preuve d'une belle détermination.

Un jour, je surpris Saori à califourchon sur l'un des garçons. Ses rires résonnaient tandis qu'elle le fouettait de sa cravache pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Cela me déplut fortement. J'allais faire cesser cela et gronder ma petite-fille lorsque je me rendis compte que ce qui l'attendait elle, était bien plus dur. Elle était la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, elle aurait à se battre contre d'autres divinités, devrait endurer bien des souffrances pour permettre à l'humanité de survivre. La fillette insouciante serait bientôt une jeune fille soumise au plus implacable des destins. Elle aurait la responsabilité du monde sur ses jeunes épaules ! Aussi, au lieu de la gronder, je lui dis de regarder ce garçon aux genoux écorchés, et lui dis de ne pas être trop dure avec ces enfants, car un avenir bien plus cruel pouvait l'attendre, elle. Mes paroles la calmèrent et je crois qu'elle se rendit compte de la cruauté de son comportement.

À sa décharge, il fallait dire que je la pourrissais littéralement. C'est qu'elle était devenue mon trésor, d'ailleurs je l'appelais mon petit cadeau des dieux. Je pensais aux souffrances qui seraient les siennes, et je tentais de la préserver tant que cela était possible.

Un tirage au sort eut lieu pour déterminer où seraient envoyés mes fils, afin qu'ils reviennent, dans quelques années, porteurs des armures de Bronze. Une fois le dernier enfant parti, je convoquai mon fidèle majordome Tatsumi, et lui appris toute l'histoire. Il me promit que, s'il m'arrivait malheur, il apprendrait à Saori sa véritable identité. Mais pas avant que les Chevaliers de Bronze ne se joignent à elle pour combattre le mal.

Les jours, les mois qui suivirent le départ des garçons, je sentis le poids de la culpabilité peser sur mes épaules. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait à mes propres enfants ? Je donnais tout mon amour, toute mon affection à une petite étrangère, et qu'avaient-ils, eux ? Seulement le droit de se taire et de souffrir pour devenir Chevaliers. Mon cœur s'emplissait de pitié pour eux. Mais ma raison, contredisant mon ressenti, me disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour le bien de l'humanité, pour le bien de la Terre.

Vous, mes fils, me pardonnerez-vous un jour ?

Me pardonnerez-vous tous ces sacrifices ?


End file.
